My Angel
by fallenjedipadawan
Summary: just a one shot about Anakin and Padme. please read and review.


MY ANGEL

I remember the first time I saw my angel. I really did believe she was one and I told her so and for the first time I heard that beautiful, melodic laugh. After that I always wanted to make my angel laugh.

I remember seeing her for the first time in ten years. She seemed smaller, but that must have been because I had grown so much. It didn't bother me at all, it seemed to perfect her delicate features. Her daintiness helped her become my angel.

I remember being assigned to protect her. She was angry and I had to remind myself it was because she had to leave not at something I had done. She showed how brave she was then; she wasn't even worried that someone had tried killing her twice. My angel was upset and still a joy to be with.

I remember our first kiss. Her lips were as soft and smooth as fine satin. I wanted to freeze time there and make that moment last forever. When she pulled away it crushed me, but I tried not to let it show. What had I done to hurt my angel?

I remember the first time she told me she loved me. We both thought we were going to die that day. It surprised me; I thought she would never say those three words to me. We could barely reach, but somehow we did; to show our undying love for each other. My angel and I shared all our hidden feelings in that kiss.

I remember the day we were married. I can still see the way the light reflected of the cool, clear water of the lake. She was dressed in white and was wonderful, and her perfume smelled like the gardens of Theed. We were both so happy and were supposed to be that way forever. My angel was the only thing that mattered.

I remember the last time I left her during the war. She cried then. All the other times she had been so strong, but this time was different. I caught her tears in my hand and her face in memory. Every time I had been sent off we both knew that it might be the last time we saw each other. I held her close feeling each curl beneath my chin, counting each breath she took. Wanting to never leave her. I promised my angel I would always come back to her.

I remember coming after rescuing chancellor Palpatine. I don't know how I landed that ship, I just knew I had to keep those I loved safe. I couldn't die then; I had a promise to come back to her. When I first saw her I couldn't contain myself, there she was after five long months without hearing a word from her. Something was wrong , even as I held her in my arms she shook and seemed so worried about something. She told me she was pregnant. I was happy, incredibly happy, I was going to be a daddy. My angel worried what would happen to us.

I remember the first time I had a nightmare about her. She was screaming for me, but I couldn't help. I woke up sweating and gasping for breath. I couldn't stop myself I cried. For her, for me, for our child, for us as a family. I wasn't going to let her down like I let my mother down. She came and tried to comfort and I wondered how much time we had together. The days came back nightly after that and Sometimes master Obi-Wan was there with her and I wondered why he was there and I was not. I was terrified about losing my sweet, precious angel.

I remember all of this as I look at her on the ground in front of me, she reminds of a broken flower. The anger and hate consume me. I swear I will kill whoever did this to us. They ripped us apart. I hate them, I hate _him._ He acts as if he is concerned for her, but I know better. It was always, "Anakin, don't morn for what you have lost. Anakin, everyone joins the force eventually. Anakin, let the things you love go." What does he know about love? It's all an act to show how much better than me he is. He will die today for putting the seeds of mistrust in her mind. He wants he to be taken care of, I can do that on my own. He has to get away from her. I scream at him that she is mine and no one will ever take her from me again. With a resigned sigh he prepares to fight me. Resigned? He is probably looking forward to this as much as I am. I know we've been waiting for this day. He wants to be the only Jedi to defeat a Sith again. I will never forgive him for everything he has done. He has taken my angel from me and for this he will pay with his life. She is mine. She has been and always will be only my angel. She love me not him. For she will always be my angel even till the end of time.


End file.
